


Daily Drabbles 2021: January

by slotumn



Series: Daily Drabbles 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: A drabble each day. Lysiclaude centric.01: About calendars.02: Pick up, clean up.03: Making faces.04: Healthy(?) ramen.05: Frustrating elevators.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Daily Drabbles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086887
Kudos: 5





	1. on the designation of calendar dates

**Author's Note:**

> So. I liked Fluffcember so much that I decided to try doing a whole year's worth of these things, broken up by months so it feels less daunting.
> 
> Will I succeed? Who knows!
> 
> If you're 18+ and interested in spicier content for these two, check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09)!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.)  
>   
> Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn)!  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

"I wonder why they changed the new year's date after the unification," Lysithea said. "Beginning the year on spring makes more sense, naturally speaking."

"Starting the year with snow isn't bad, though, is it," Claude replied, scribbling on the yearly planner. "Makes you feel refreshed."

"Yes, but..." 

"But?"

"...If it began on Great Tree Moon, it would look like we're only two years apart instead of three."

Claude burst into laughter. 

"I know it's silly, so stop laughing!"

"No, it's not silly, not silly at all!"

"Seriously, _stop_ , before I— where are you running off to?!"

"Happy New Year, Lys!"


	2. the messy work of cleaning up

Claude let out a big sigh and knelt down over the moving crate. 

"Don't you sigh at this, Claude," Lysithea said, in that authorative tone. "We're getting the cleaning done, and we're getting it done before Monday."

"Yes, I know," he said, yieldingly. "I don't even hate cleaning, I just hate that closely examining the mess reminds me of its existence."

"That's called hating cleaning," she replied, "and it explains why you lived like _that_ back in college."

"Hey, _you_ try living with Raphael and Ignatz and Lorenz as your flatmates."

"Oh, be quiet and start going through the crate."


	3. faces for all occasions

Claude stood in front of the mirror, expressionless, before swiping his hand up in front of it and switching to a flawlessly photogenic smile. 

"What are you doing?" Lysithea asked, passing by. 

"Practicing my amicable face," he replied, lowering his hand and going back to a more neutral expression. "These are important, in making good impressions on people."

"Really."

Lysithea stood next to him, took a deep breath, and made the biggest scowl she could. 

When he gave her a quizzical look, she cleared her throat and replied, 

"I-I was just practicing my intimidating face."

Claude managed to not grin.


	4. love is eating veggies with ramen because your boyfriend made it

"Ramen for dinner?"

Claude nodded, dropping soup base into boiling water.

"I'm making it nice and healthy, especially for you."

Lysithea winced upon seeing the green onions, mushrooms, sesame leaves, and garlic piled on the chopping board.

"Those won't automatically make oil-fried noodles healthy, you know."

"It's better than eating nothing _but_ the oil-fried noodles," Claude replied. "And remember, your new year's resolution was to have more veggies~"

Lysithea's lips stuck out into a pout, but she walked over to hug her boyfriend from behind.

"...I suppose I'm obligated to at least give it a try, since I love you."


	5. elevator efficiency

The elevator going down passed their floor, again. 

"They should fire whoever programmed the algorithm for this," Lysithea said, feet tapping impatiently. "I can't imagine making it more inefficient if I tried."

"It is pretty awful," Claude agreed, watching the other elevator's floor indicator. 

Twenty-five, Twenty-six, pause, then the arrow turned down. 

The numbers decreased rapidly, towards their floor, and then—

"I'm going to _kill_ whoever wrote the algorithm," Lysithea declared, upon seeing it pause, at the floor below. "What in the world were they _thinking_ —"

Claude cut her off by tapping her shoulder. 

"What?"

"We didn't press the button."


End file.
